


out of a dream

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Sweet/Hot, Wet Dream, notorious era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Spending so much time around Nick was never a problem before, not until Simon started to notice just how attractive he is.





	out of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom! i’ve been a fan for a while now and i recently fell down a hole and got really into this ship. let me know what you think!! kudos, comments, and bookmarks fuel me ;)

Since Andy and Roger left the band, Simon, Nick, and John have become closer than ever. They were inseparable before, but they have grown even more so over the past few months. Perhaps they’re all worried they’ll lose each other somehow, just as they lost the other two. None of them would ever dream of parting; they’re much too invested in the band. It became everything they could ever want and more since they debuted together half a decade ago.

Things are going good: they’re working on the new album with Nile, all getting along well and having fun, though Simon still feels as if he’s going mad. Spending so much time around Nick was never a problem before, not until he started to notice just how attractive he is.

How hadn’t he noticed before? Nick always looks so stunning for their shows and photo shoots, with his eyes heavily made up and his wild hair wilder when he sprays half a can of hairspray in it. But even when they aren’t playing for screaming fans or posing for a magazine, Simon likes that Nick all the same. He likes his smile, the sound of his voice, and how small he is compared to him and John.

He never expected to get so enamored with his band mate. Everything snowballed quickly, and it’s already too late. Simon knows he’s in deep, knows there’s no going back now. As he watches Nick from across the table at some diner, penning fragments of sentences on a paper napkin, his face relaxed and his blonde locks in his eyes, it hit him. He’s madly in love with Nick Rhodes.

One thing leads to another, and before he can realize it, he’s getting caught staring, like a teenage fool with a hopeless crush.

“Simon?” Nick’s soft voice suddenly floods his brain, throwing him back into reality again.

He doesn’t want to know just how long he’d been staring at him like that. “Yeah?”

“The lights are on, but no one’s home,” Nick retorts, smiling that cheeky smile that makes Simon’s heart pound harder in his chest.

It’s been a while since anyone had this kind of effect on him. Simon blinks the daydream away, then takes away the hand that had been propping his head up. “Sorry,” he says, “just lost in thought.”

“Just _staring_ at me _._ ” And there it is. Nick’s still grinning at him.

Simon wants to crawl underneath the table to hide his stupid face. “How could I not?” he blurts out before he can stop himself. “Now, let’s see what you’ve got there.”

He swears he sees a faint blush on Nick’s cheeks, but he wonders if maybe the room’s just a little warm. Or maybe it’s just makeup. Yeah, it’s probably makeup.

Nick grabs the napkin protectively, then sits back in the booth and shakes his head. “Hold on, it’s not finished yet,” he replies. “I just... I’m not sure it works as a song.”

“Alright, but if you need a second opinion—”

“You’ll be the first to see it,” Nick finishes, then winks.

Simon can hardly breathe. He returns his smile and looks out the window on his left, faking distraction. He spots John approaching the diner, and he reckons he’s never been happier to see the man before. Nick’s really giving him a run for his money here. They make eye contact and he gives the bassist a little wave, which he smiles and returns.

“John’s coming, finally,” he utters as Nick’s scribbling something out on the napkin.

“ _Finally,_ ” Nick parrots, sighing. He appears frustrated by whatever’s written on that damn napkin. As John approaches their booth, he folds it in half and pockets it, along with the pen.

John walks into the diner and slides into the booth next to Nick. “So, did I miss anything?”

“I don’t know, Nick seems to be distraught over some secret lyrics,” Simon teases, his eyes on the keyboardist.

John raises his brows, turning to Nick. “I thought we agreed that there’d be no secrets from here on out,” he joins, voice lively as always. He then reaches out and pinches Nick’s cheek, which earns him a slap on the arm.

“It’s no secret, it’s just not finished yet,” he says, though his body language suggests otherwise. “You know I tell you everything, Nigel.” He fans his lashes as he rolls his eyes, then looks away again.

As he watches the two of them have their banter, Simon can’t help but be mesmerized by Nick’s eyes. The bright green color is only brought out more by the black and blue makeup that encases them. They sparkle like diamonds in the morning light that’s coming through the window they’re sat along.

A waitress approaches the booth, and their conversation ends there for the moment. Throughout their breakfast, Simon steals little glances at Nick, only getting caught once or twice.

 

The trio spend the rest of their day working in the studio, the new album slowly coming together. They had already recorded their first full song, _Notorious_ , a few days ago, and were planning on it being the title track. They’ve got good feelings about this one, despite it being their first record as a three piece.

Tomorrow awaits another day in the studio with Nile, so it’s off to their hotel suites they go. It’s a posh-looking kind of place, and each of them have their own room, paid for by their record company.

Simon would usually try to enjoy his stay, sprawling his long limbs across the gigantic king sized bed, watching television alone and taking full advantage of room service. Now, he finds he doesn’t really want to do any of that. He’s tired from such a long day, though he doesn’t want to sleep yet.

He wants to see Nick.

So after a long hot shower and changing into a tee shirt and lounge pants, he makes his way over to Nick’s room. He’s not far, just a few doors down the hall. He reckons he’s never missed him more.  _This is getting insane,_ he thinks to himself, but still, his feet carry him there.

As he knocks gently on the door to his room, Simon second guesses himself. Maybe he’s being too obvious, maybe going after his band mate is a big mistake, one that could crack Duran Duran to its very core. Maybe he’s already forgotten what was troubling him when the door opens to reveal the person who’s been on his mind more than he’d care to admit: Nick.

The surprised look on his face changes to his usual relaxed expression. “Well, fancy seeing you here.” He opens the door further to let Simon in. “Someone can’t get enough of me today.”

_Fuck._

Simon laughs, trying to act as natural as possible. But inside, he’s dying. These feelings are slowly molding him into a different person the longer he keeps them hidden. “I’d rather be with you than cooped up in my lonely room. Too boring,” he says, walking towards the living room sofa.

Nick is right behind him. He turns on the TV and the sound erases the brief silence between them. “Come sit,” he gestures to the space next to him after he sits down.

Simon complies. He leaves a little space between them, enough so that they’re not touching. But oh, would he love to be touching Nick, to be pressed up against him. He’d love to touch his skin in sweet, loving ways and in the dirtiest ways his mind can imagine, both at the same time even. He’d kiss his lips while making a show of undressing him, caressing him and making him moan.

Thinking about that is _definitely_ going to get him in trouble, and maybe he wants to get in trouble. He stretches an arm over the back of the sofa. He can feel Nick looking at him, and luckily, he’s going to make this easier on Simon.

“You’re a mile away.” Nick’s voice is barely above a whisper at this point, which drives Simon wild inside. “Scoot closer, love.”

Though he uses that little pet name on John and other people he’s close with, Simon can’t help but dream that it’s exclusive, just for him. “Needy bastard,” he sighs, as he moves closer to Nick like he asked. Their thighs and shoulders are touching now; the contact sending an electric shock through Simon’s veins. This is heaven, what he’s been wanting so very badly.

He looks over and he’s met with those soft eyes, gleaming up at him. Nick is dressed similarly and he has taken his makeup off for the evening. Simon believes he looks beautiful regardless.

They’re both smiling at each other like fools when Nick gives Simon a playful shove. It’s not enough to knock him over, though he kinda wishes it was. Maybe then Nick would land on top of him. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for that, to have their bodies flush against one another.

“You’re incredibly lucky I like you,” Nick tells him, looking into his eyes. As if he can read Simon’s mind, he leans in so that his head is resting on his shoulder. He cuddles up to him, relaxing against him like this is something they do all the time, even though it’s not all that common.

“Hell yeah I am,” Simon replies, briefly wondering if that was supposed to be some kind of cryptic confession. He’s always been one to read between the lines, but something about it seems odd.

There’s some TV show on that Simon couldn’t care less about. He’s just focused on the man who’s practically in his lap at this point. The arm he had slung over the back of the sofa is now around Nick, locking him in place. They’ve been this close to each other plenty of times over the past few years, yet this feels different. It feels new, _loving,_ perhaps. It feels like they’re more than just best friends.

The two of them stay like that, both pretending to be interested in what’s on TV. But both of them are only thinking about the other, thinking about how lucky they are to be so close together like this. Their wildest of dreams are coming true, both unaware that their dreams are the same.

Simon has lost track of time, and after a little while, the exhaustion begins to catch up with him. He’s drained, and Nick’s body is warm against his own, which only makes him sleepier. Before he realizes it, he’s falling asleep. The ghost of a smile is on his face as he drifts off.

Nick eventually does too, only after he snuggles closer to him and switches the TV off.

 

_He’s hovering over Nick, with both hands on his wrists, keeping them pinned above his head. He’s smiling, wearing a gorgeous shade of crimson lip stain. It suits him perfectly. His eye makeup sparkles on his lids, catching the light from the hundreds of tiny candles flickering around them. He’s writhing underneath him, so turned on he can’t stand it anymore._

_Simon leans down to kiss his lips. Nick immediately begins kissing him back, lips moving in synch. He pushes up further so he can slip his tongue into his mouth. He tastes sweet like candy. Simon doesn’t remember a single girl that he’s kissed tasting even half as good as Nick tastes._

_He moans into his mouth just before they part, high pitched. It’s just like him. Simon can feel the arousal building in his stomach; it’s getting almost unbearable, but he wants to take this as slow as he can. He wants to drink in every moment he has with Nick, savoring each touch. He wants this to last forever._

_Letting go of Nick’s wrists, he drops his hands, allowing them to run down the length of his body. He’s no woman, but his body is quite petite and feminine. Simon can’t get enough of him._

_“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he sighs, his breath ghosting the shell of his lover’s ear._

_He hears Nick moan again from underneath him, a sound he’ll never tire of hearing. “Please, Simon...”_

_“Tell me what you want.”_

_“I want you.”_

_Simon still isn’t satisfied with that. “C’mon, baby, talk to me.”_

_Nick groans, growing impatient. “I-I... want you to fuck me, Charlie. Touch me, make me scream so everyone knows I’m yours, and come with your cock buried deep inside me.”_

_“That’s it,” he replies, voice husky. He can’t wait any longer._

_He reaches for the lube he threw down on the bed when they started this, popping the cap open and coating his fingers with it. Nick spreads his legs without being asked, and Simon inserts two fingers inside him._

_Nick gasps and grabs for the sheets beneath him, the pristine white fabric bunched in his hands. As he’s being worked open, he falls deeper in love with the man above him. He couldn’t imagine life without him._

_Simon adds another finger, spreading them and earning sweet sighs in return. A few moments pass, and he can tell Nick won’t last if he keeps this up, so he pulls them out quickly. He then coats his cock in a generous amount of lube, gently entering his lover until they are flush together: end to end._

_He feels Nick wrap his legs around him, drawing him closer. As he begins to thrust, he leans down to join their lips in a sloppy kiss. His hands return to his wrists, pinning them above his head once again. Neither of them are going to last long now._

_“Fuck, I love y-you.” Nick’s back is arching off the bed, and his body is growing slick with sweat. “I love you so much,” he repeats._

“I love you, Nick...” Simon mumbles, awaking slightly. He doesn’t realize the words that left his mouth until _after_ he pulls the other sleeping body closer, effectively waking him up, too.

His eyes shoot open. He’s still in Nick’s suite, on the sofa they fell asleep on together. The room is shrouded in darkness, the TV is off. Instead of sitting upright like before, they’re horizontal... _spooning_. His hands are on Nick’s hips, and he has a hell of a situation going on downstairs.

How this happened, well, he’s not sure. He feels Nick stir. His heart sinks. Everything is happening too fast. To his disadvantage, the visuals from that crazy dream are still lingering behind his eyelids.

“Hey, Simon?” Nick is aware of the hands still on his hips, but he doesn’t do anything about them.

Simon is stunned, afraid to open his mouth again after what just slipped out a few moments prior. “I- Nick, I’m sor-”

Nick rolls over, and suddenly, their faces are mere inches apart. They can barely see each other, though he can feel the warmth radiating off Simon’s skin. “Don’t apologize, it’s fine.”

“Fine? I... groped you in your sleep. That’s not fine!” He forgets that he’s still touching Nick, that is, until he feels another hand on top of his.

Nick takes his hand, lifting it up to their chests, interlocking his fingers with Simon’s own. He’s smiling, but it’s barely visible. “Don’t you get it?” he asks.

Simon thinks he may die, here in some random hotel in London, holding his bandmate’s hand in the middle of the night. “Get what?”

“You absolute idiot,” Nick says, dramatic. “I like you. I have for... god knows how long. You have nothing to apologize for,” he continues, “because I want _you_.”

He blinks his eyes hard, trying to confirm somehow that this isn’t just another one of those dreams again. The hand in his feels real, the breath on his cheeks feels real, and _fuck,_ this is _happening_.

“I want you too,” Simon whispers back. “I was afraid to tell you, afraid I’d fuck everything up like I always seem to do.”

Nick squeezes his hand for reassurance. “You didn’t fuck anything up. So, what was that dream of yours about?”

Simon pulls Nick closer, so that their lips are about to meet for the first time outside of a dream. “Can I show you?”

“Of course.”

Their lips meet, and it’s even better than it was in the dream. It starts out sweet, then grows into something much more heated, the two of them moving to undress one another. The sheer desire is driving them both wild.

Simon detaches for a moment so he can pull Nick’s shirt over his head. Before he can start kissing him again, Nick stops him.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he suggests.

Hearing those words and knowing he’s awake and that this is real has Simon’s head spinning. He doesn’t know what to say, so he scoops Nick up in his arms with ease.

“Christ, love, I can walk, you know?” he laughs out, yet doesn’t make an effort to protest.

“Not after I’m done with you,” Simon breathes into his tousled hair.

Nick’s blushing at his words as he lays him down on the bed. “Charming,” he quips.

He turns on the lamp on the nightstand, softly illuminating the room in warm light. It casts Nick in elegant shadows; Simon can’t take his eyes off him. This is _so_ much better than the dream. He leans in to steal another kiss, addicted to his lips, so crazed for more of him.

Nick pulls away, hand on his neck. “Check the front pocket of my suitcase on the chair over there,” he says against his lips with a devilish smile.

Simon reluctantly parts from him, doing as he said. He unzips the pocket and he’s greeted with a bottle of lube and condoms. Of course.

“Were you planning something?” he asks with a raised brow as he returns to the bed, holding up the items.

“Sort of.” Nick shrugs, meeting his eyes as he plops on the bed beside him. “I see the way you look at me,” he adds.

“Shit, am I that obvious?”

Nick smiles, grabbing him and pulling him down, so that their bare chests are flush. “Yes, and I love it.”

They’re kissing again, long and slow, savoring each other. Nick allows Simon to take the lead, sighing happily when he drags his pants down his legs. He’s bare now, vulnerable, and there’s no other man he’d feel this comfortable with.

“Can’t get over how pretty you are,” Simon remarks after they part for air. He wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it, causing him to gasp. “I could look at you forever.”

“I’d l-let you,” Nick stutters, his mind going blank.

Simon lets him go, then finishes undressing himself, tossing his clothes on the floor. He pops open the cap of the lube and spreads it onto his fingers. He looks at Nick, who gives him a nod and spreads his legs further apart.

He presses into him, the sensation making him moan in pleasure. He shuts his eyes, completely blissed out as Simon stretches him open.

Nick is reduced to begging, the feeling overwhelming. “Please, Charlie, _fuck me._ ”

He pulls his fingers out promptly. “Alright, baby, hold on,” Simon coos, tearing open a condom and rolling it down his hard cock, then coating it in a layer of lube. “Ready?”

“Yes, _please._ ”

He doesn’t hesitate. He pushes into his lover, slow and steady until he’s buried inside him. No sensation could ever compare; this is everything he dreamed of and more. Nick is so tight around him, his mind encased by him.

“Fuck, Nick, you feel so good,” Simon grunts. He begins to pound into him, setting up a pace that satisfies both of them.

Nick’s hands are gripping his shoulders, holding onto him for stability as he fucks him. He moans into Simon’s ear breathily. Their skin begins to grow sticky with sweat, the sheets they’re on top of becoming rumpled.

Simon knows he won’t last much longer like this, it’s just too good. Outside of a dream, it’s everything he could ever want. “Getting close, baby.”

“Me too,” Nick forces out.

A few more thrusts, and he’s releasing into the condom with a low moan. Nick follows soon after, his nails digging into Simon’s back, leaving red trails in their wake. He pulls out and makes his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel to clean them off with.

When he returns, Nick is sitting up, his face and chest flushed still. Simon’s heart leaps, elation coursing through his body. “Wow,” he says, because it’s all he can say.

Nick sighs happily while Simon cleans him off. “So, am I a good lay?”

Simon throws the towel on the floor, next to their discarded clothes from earlier, then gets back into bed next to him. “You’re more to me than just a lay, Nick.”

Nick falls back down into the softness of the bed, cuddling up to his love. “I was hoping so.”

He takes him into his arms after pulling the sheets over their naked bodies. He got what he wanted, but there’s still something he needs to say.

“I love you,” Simon confesses after a few beats of silence. “And not just because of... this. I mean it.”

At first, he can only hear Nick’s breathing. He looks down at him, snuggled in his arms, and his eyes are glossy. “I love you,” Nick eventually speaks. “So fucking much.”

Simon kisses the top of his head, squeezing him tighter. He doesn’t ever want to let him go, now that he can finally call him his. He could cry, too, though he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

They have another brief interlude of silence, until something crosses Simon’s mind. “This morning, that napkin you were writing on... what was that all about?”

“That was me trying to figure out how to tell you.” Nick’s eyes are closed, his cheek pressed into his chest. “Luckily for me, you fell right into my arms.”

 

The next morning comes sooner than they expect. They wake tangled in each other, and Simon could definitely get used to that. He gives Nick a quick kiss before he goes back to his hotel to get ready for the day.

Later on, while they’re in the studio with John, he seems to notice that something’s up with them. He waits until he and Simon are alone to ask about it.

“Did... something happen between you and Nick? I saw you coming out of his room this morning.” John looks down at his bass, pretending to be nonchalant.

Simon laughs. He knew this was coming. “Yeah. I won’t go into massive detail,” he says, running his fingers through his hair, “but we’re together now.”

John doesn’t look surprised. “Called it, Rog owes me a hundred bucks!”

“What?”

“Made a bet like three years ago that you two had the hots for each other but didn’t realize it yet. Damn, I’m good!” John exclaims, picking a few chords in celebration.

Simon sits back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. His band mates are really something. “I hate you sometimes, Johnny.”


End file.
